Speakeasy
by dutchesscourtney
Summary: COMPLETE! AU. What if the Jet episode was set in the Roaring Twenties? Think jazz, gangsters, and flapper dresses. Inspired by sylavcoer's Rebels artwork. Jetara ficlet. Reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is my first shot at ATLA. Long time reader, first time writer to this genre. I've been wracking my brain trying to come up with an awesome concept for a one shot…and finally, after viewing a picture over at deviantart, I got my idea. A very talented deviant by the name of sylvacoer drew the Freedom Warriors in period clothing that got me thinking…_

_So, this is a tweak of the Jet episode. Roaring Twenties meets Avatar? Everyone wins!_

_Also, strangely enough, I'm totally a Zutara fan! Yes – I still believe they will get together, so I have no idea why I wrote this…_

_AN: I do NOT own the characters._

_**7.8.08 - Update - so, if you've never been a beta before and want to try you hand at it? Why not start here? Speakeasy could use a major edit. I actually think there is a semi-decent story hiding in here. Let me know if you're interested...**_

* * *

_**Speakeasy: Chapter 1**_

On their seemingly endless journey to the North they had somehow taken an inevitable detour to the big city. Katara knew they were lost…they had been walking for the better part of a day, forced to leave their plane, _The Appa_, and pilot, the mysterious Mr. Momo, on the runaway. With promises of returning no more than a week later, the gang struck out into an unknown territory, with no allies and no doubt, danger at every turn. Sokka had suggested the detour as a way to possibly throw their would be captors off the trail, citing "his instincts." It had sounded like a good idea at the time, but as they walked into the city, Katara looked down at her clothes and knew they might as well be wearing signs that said, "We don't belong here."

Where she and Sokka came from, people wore simple, functional clothes. She was clad in a modest blue dress that had seen better days. It fit her, but in recent months sixteen-year-old Katara had been growing…and now the old garment was tighter in some areas than she would've liked. The looks she was drawing from young men made her uncomfortable. Sokka looked like he had walked right off the farm, with tattered khaki pants, serviceable brown shoes and a faded blue button up shirt. They were both tanned from their youth which made the pair stuck out even more in this town. Aang looked even more out of place than they did. As he had been asleep for one hundred years, his vintage fashion completely stood out. They had tried to stop the stares by covering fourteen-year-old Aang in a simple black suit jacket. It slightly hung off his still growing shoulders, but it hid the old clothes well enough. If that wasn't enough, the sky blue tattoo on his head certainly made people take notice. There wasn't much they could do, but fortunately, in this day and age, no man was seen in public without a fedora or some sort of hat.

A cold gust blew up and Katara pulled down her own old Cloche hat that had seen better days. She had looked longingly at the fringy dresses that the stylish "flapper girls" and "Jazz babies" of the city were wearing. She knew it was a waste of their dwindling funds, but secretly, Katara longed to wear something similar and kick up her heels…even if just for one night…

Breaking her reverie, Sokka shivered next to her and said, "We'd better find a place to crash."

Pooling what meager resources they had left, the exhausted trio was able to rent a dirty room in a bad section of town. Katara had a bad feeling, but was too tried to worry. The weeks of travel had finally caught up with her…and now tonight, even if it was a dirty bed – it was inside and out of the elements. Her eyes grew heavy and she immediately fell asleep…only to be roughly grabbed awake. Her hands were immediately bound, so that she had no chance to use her bending abilities. Screaming obscenities, she kicked and squirmed using all her strength, but was no match for the four grown men who dominated the room. In the melee, she saw that both Sokka and Aang had been gagged and bound, her heart suddenly felt heavy – they were captured! Their captors hauled them roughly down the hall.

Katara's blue eyes flashed ice cold – she knew they had been tired, but she never expected to go down like this – without a fighting chance… The cold night hit her and the wind blew through her light dress as soon as they got outside…where an old truck was waiting.

"Going back to the Fire Nation with these three."

"I heard Zuko's ready to pay anything for their capture."

"Did you get a look at the girl? Are you sure we have to return her—"

"Oof!"

The surprising sound caught Katara's attention. She looked up to see twin blades easily handle the would be captors and her hands were suddenly set free. A steady masculine voice from behind her spoke quietly, "Split them up – Smellerbee, Longshot – take the guys. Meet you back at HQ. No doubt there will be others here soon."

Katara could only blink in disbelief at the accuracy and speed in which the Fire Nation soldiers had been taken care of. Large callused hands gripped hers and cut through the bindings. She vigorously rubbed her hands to get circulation flowing through them once again. The voice from behind her took her elbow and guided her down the street – in the opposite direction that Aang and Sokka were going. She felt warm breath on her ear, the voice whispered, "This way."

_Out of the frying pan…?_

Now that she had sensation back in her hands, Katara began furiously trying to get feeling into her arms.

"Here," the gruff voice said and Katara found herself wrapped in warm black wool that smelled of tobacco, cologne and freshly mown hay…? It was one of the most perfectly masculine smells she could ever remember.

"Thank you," she whispered as she and her rescuer walked quickly down the street. To any passerby, they might have looked like a regular couple, coming home from a night out.

"Not yet."

"Can I ask your name?" Katara queried.

Her rescuer spun her around and gazed down at her from under a streetlight, "You can call me Jet."

Somehow, the name suited him. Under the soft glow of the lamp, Katara's breath was momentarily taken away as she looked up – her hero couldn't be much older than Sokka! As he tucked the twin hook swords on his back, the motion pulling his shirt tight as his broad shoulders, she was able to study him _…Jet…_ Katara saw a strong jaw line and floppy brown hair tucked under a pageboy cap. Sturdy black suspenders held up gray pinstripe pants and his rolled up shirtsleeves revealed not only strong forearms, but also a small tattoo on his inner left arm. His outfit was completed by a single piece of straw that he moved fluidly through his lips as he talked.

"Come this way."

Katara had no choice but to follow. Jet didn't say anything as they wove their way through the complex maze of the city streets. Finally, they turned down a narrow alleyway. Katara's nerves shifted from anticipation to concern. What did he plan on doing with her? Nervous as she was to be in the situation, a rush of adrenaline and excitement coursed through her body. In her pocket she had enough water to get herself to safety, but she only wanted to use that option as a last resort – she needed to see that Aang and Sokka had also made it to safety. Lost in her own thoughts, the brunette didn't realize Jet had stopped walking and was suddenly in very close proximity to her rescuer. She risked an apologetic look at him and a jolt went through her system. Intelligent dark brown eyes met ocean blue and smirked. Katara's cheeks pinked.

"Wha-what are we doing here?" Katara found her voice, "Are Sokka and Aang okay?"

The young man looked around again, and satisfied the coast was clear, tapped out a complicated rhythm on the wall. Katara's eyes grew wide as she heard a series of levers and mechanisms in the wall which lifted to reveal a door. Jet opened it with a sweeping bow of chivalry and said gallantly, "Welcome to The Forest Pub."

Cautiously stepping inside, Katara could only gawk at the sheer amount of energy and people that swarmed though the packed club.

"Follow me…"

* * *

_AN: Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Ensuing chapters are longer.**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I forgot to mention that I drive by Nickelodeon studios at least once a week and always think how cool it would be to meet the creators (or yell at them for last week's season finale)._

_One more thing – if you are a Tokka fan, you'll definitely want to check out **A Walk in the Woods** (by The Pterodactyl) – you are in for a treat._

_AN: I do NOT own the characters._

* * *

**Speakeasy: Chapter 2**

The packed club was easily thirty degrees warmer than the blustery night outside. Katara felt like she could look all night at the diverse crowd that had gathered – it had been so long since she had witnessed any joy or happiness in the world, that it was nice to see that somewhere, life continued to thrive. Live music from the large stage had her toes tapping and colorful libations were steadily being poured at the bar. Her moment was interrupted when Jet wrapped his large hand around her delicate one and led her through the club. Katara was glad there was only room to follow as she was definitely blushing again.

_What is wrong with me?_

The blue eyed brunette liked to believe that she had done a lot of growing up in the time since she had left the South, but in reality, it was mostly an act. She had only very recently come into advanced waterbending techniques and had no weapons skills to speak of. Furthermore, her interaction with the opposite sex had been severely limited as most of the young men from her Tribe were off at war. The reality was…a fact she was suddenly very aware of…she hadn't even had her first kiss yet…

_Is this how I'm supposed to feel?_

Around Sokka, well, he was her brother and although reliable and loyal to a fault, he could also be supremely annoying and overprotective. As for Aang, the fourteen year old had some potential, but there was nothing about her interaction with him that made her feel the way she did now. That is, completely tongue tied and nervous. In the loud and boisterous club, Katara had more of a chance to study her rescuer. It seemed that Jet knew every single person in the room. Katara smiled inwardly at the approving glances she got from the patrons in the club.

After they walked past a number of gaming tables, Jet took a sharp turn, and nodded at a large sharp dressed young man, "Evening, Pipsqueak."

"Evening, Jet."

Pipsqueak moved his massive self to the side and opened the door for Jet, who dropped Katara's hand, and said cheekily, "Welcome to my lair."

From the outside, Katara would have never guess that the club was this large inside, let alone have room for such an impressive office. Jet's office was large and dark…done in dark mahogany and complete with its own fireplace and pool table, it looked like his own personal sanctuary. Never having seen opulence like this before Katara replied breathlessly, "It's impressive."

Jet shrugged and said, "So I can have room to practice."

Katara watched in awe as he unhooked the lethal double blades -- shuang gou -- from his back. Seeing her wide eyes, in a blur Jet ducked and weaved, snaking the blades to her throat with a smile on his face. In a reflex move, Katara quickly bended water from a pitcher on Jet's desk, neatly knocking him over. Her hands flew to her mouth and she mumbled, "I'm so sorry."

Jet looked up with a wide grin on his face, "So, you're a waterbender?"

Katara put her hands on her hips, "I'm not completely helpless, you know."

"I never said that you were."

Katara busied herself and tried to hide her embarrassment by retrieving Jet's fallen blades. As she passed them back to their owner she asked, "How long have you been…?"

Jet's dark eyes glittered dangerously, "Since the Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight."

Katara's blue eyes softened. She knew exactly what Jet was feeling. She looked away, "The Fire Nation took my mother, too."

There was a pause before Jet responded, "You can do something about it."

"I can?" Katara had always felt so helpless when it had come to revenge. As much as she didn't want to admit it, there was a part of her that was enraged at the atrocities the Fire Nation continued to commit. How many others were orphaned by this war that refused to end? Usually, the rational part of herself won out and agreed that patience and Aang's training would right the wrongs of the world…but there was something about being around Jet that sparked her irrational, more dangerous side.

The conversation was halted as Sokka, Aang and two members from Jet's gang burst through the door. As the shorter one whipped off their hat, Katara was surprised that "he" was really a "she."

The wheat stalk in Jet's mouth flew around, "Report?"

The girl stepped forward, "We were able to lose any pursuers, but no doubt the word is going to get out to Zuko that the Avatar was briefly in his custody."

Jet's dark eyes widened at the word "Avatar," but he asked calmly, "Do we know his royal Nastiness's current whereabouts?"

"No."

Jet smashed a clenched fist into his hand, "Damn! Well, we still need to move ahead with our plans, which may have recently changed," he surveyed Katara appreciatively and continued, "Pardon my manners, I believe some introduction are in order."

The petite, but fierce looking girl stepped forward, "Jet, meet Aang, the Avatar, and Sokka of the Water Nation. They already know us."

Katara blinked and realized she had forgotten there was an 'us.' She hadn't even been aware of the other young man's presence. From underneath the low slung brow of his hat, his dark eyes seemed to take in everything. From the back of his impeccable dark suit, Katara glimpsed a tall bow and leather strap across his chest which she assumed held up a quiver of arrows. Jet stepped forward, "Katara, may I introduce Smellerbee and Longshot, Lieutenants in my band of Freedom Fighters?"

Everyone in the room shook hands, glad to be aquainted.

Jet continued, "Longshot, escort our guests to one of the safe rooms. I know it's been a crazy night for everyone, so we'll reconvene in the morning and you can meet the rest of my team, but please know that you're safe here. Make yourselves at home."

Longshot nodded.

* * *

In the room, Katara was delighted to find comfortable beds, their own bathroom and a wardrobe full of clothes. She had immediately claimed the bathroom and was currently enjoying a delightful bubble bath. 

Sharpening his boomerang, Sokka said glumly, "I don't think this is going to keep us on schedule."

Aang was sprawled out on the bed, "Maybe this is all part of the path."

Sokka crossed his arms, "We need to get to the North."

Katara called out from the bathroom, "What about the Appa?"

Aang agreed, "Yeah, there's nothing we can do anyway…"

"My instincts tell me we're just going to get into trouble here."

Katara came out of the bathroom, carefully bending the water from her damp hair, "Or maybe we can do some good. Seriously, Sokka, do I need to remind you that these people saved our lives? We need to help in any way that we can."

Aang nodded, "Katara's right."

Sokka muttered, "Big surprise."

Katara ignored the comment, "Let's just hear them out tomorrow, ok? Then we'll make a decision."

* * *

Meetings started the following morning, and Katara was shy as she walked out into the now deserted club. She had taken advantage of the open wardrobe and selected an amazing fitted navy suit, the highest heels she had ever worn, a gorgeous designer hat and delicate white gloves. She was convinced the whole ensemble made her look at least eighteen. Katara tried to tell herself was that the only reason she was dressed up was so the Freedom Fighters would take her seriously, but deep down she wanted Jet to see that she wasn't just some country bumpkin. 

Entering the room, Katara had the benefit of seeing Jet before he saw her. He reminded her of a large cat…it seemed that he had an incredible amount of strength running under his calm exterior.

_Does that mean you want to get under that exterior...?_

Jet looked up casually and caught Katara's eye, "Lookin' good."

As her heart rate at least doubled, Katara questioned again how it seemed everything about Jet set her off kilter. She sat down…across the table from the leader of the Freedom Fighters, not trusting herself if she actually sat next to him. Sokka sat down on her left and Aang on her right. Both her traveling partners had also taken advantage of the overflowing wardrobe. Sokka nicely filled out a single breasted navy pinstripe suit – refusing to wear a hat as it covered his ponytail. Aang looked older as well…he had chosen a well cut black trousers, a white shirt, and a yellow and red patterned vest, the ensemble was capped with a smart looking fedora.

Jet nodded to each of the members at the table, "I'm glad you all could join me this morning. I'd like to also introduce the Duke and Sneers, who are definitely important members of this organization. Now, as you all know, we've been making small guerilla hits whenever possible. Now, we've recently come across some information that will help us make a big strike on local Fire Nation forces."

Everyone at the table buzzed.

Jet continued, "I've learned that the Fire Nation is planning on threatening this area of town by setting it on fire. They will, of course, make it look like arson, but it will be difficult to ever trace it back to them."

Having everyone's undivided attention, Jet chewed on his straw a moment before telling the table, "There is a way to strike at them first, before they set the fire. However, to pull it off, we're going to need the help of our new friends, Aang and Katara."

The Freedom Fighters all looked at the new additions expectantly. Aang and Katara exchanged a quick look, before Aang said slowly, "We would like some further details."

Jet flashed a dangerous smile and replied, "Of course. There is a dam that overlooks a known Fire Nation encampment -- the one that houses the soldiers who are planning on razing The Forest to the ground. With your skills, we're going to be able to take out an entire regiment."

A look went from one Freedom Fighter to another. Smellerbee shifted nervously in her seat. Aang and Katara also exchanged a worried look. It was one thing to help their new friends, but to actually take lives? An entire regiment?

Sokka crossed his arms, "That's not how we do things."

Jet's eyes narrowed, "It's not your decision to make." Noticing the uneasy looks on everyone's faces he continued, "No one ever said that war was pretty or easy. The Fire Nation has taken something important from each and every one of us, I think it's time we started taking something back!"

Still sensing he hadn't completely won the group over, Jet finished, "Look, I'll give you today to think it over. Tomorrow morning if you're interested, we'll talk details and if all goes according to plan, tomorrow night, we'll act on our plan."

The group nodded.

Jet finished, his white teeth flashing, "Tonight, you'll be my honored guests at the club. Prepare yourselves for a night to remember."

While everyone broke to discuss the proceedings, Katara risked a look across the table - only to be rewarded with a suggestive wink from Jet.

* * *

**_AN: Eh...I'm not one hundred percent happy, but I think it works. Please reivew._**

**_I really think that during the Jet episode (mid-way through Season 1) that Katara hadn't fully developed into the confident girl that we know and love – hence why she's a little OOC in this story._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ummm…yeah, so I've neglected this little story. I want to, no need to, finish it! This chapter is a lot of fluffy goodness…just in time for the holidays._

_Thanks for the reviews…you actually got me to keep working on this story._

I do NOT own the characters.

* * *

**Speakeasy: Chapter 3**

_What did he mean, 'a night to remember'?_

The meeting must have officially been broken by Jet's comment, because the Freedom Fighters all got up and left the room, discussing various shady and legitimate activities as they departed. Katara twisted her hands nervously. Never having been in a situation like this – a mysterious club, a boy she liked, the opportunity to smite some Fire Nation soldiers – it was enough to make a girl's head spin. Katara was so intent on her problems that didn't realize that her brother looked like he was going to explode.

"Sokka, are you—"

Sokka put up his hand, obviously not wanting to speak until they were in the relative seclusion of their shared room.

Once inside, Sokka burst out, "Why are we even considering this?! We need to get the hell out of here and head back to the airport!"

Aang and Karata looked at each other.

Katara angrily tucked one of her hair strands behind her ear, "I don't know about you Sokka, but I think this is a way to avenge Mom."

"What are you talking about?"

Karata really wasn't sure what she was talking about but she continued, "So far, we've always been on the run, well, what about taking a stand for once?!"

Aang nodded, "Seriously. I mean, the Freedom Fighters have only helped us, maybe we should think about returning the favor. Plus, what if there is going to be a fire? They need our help."

Sokka gathered up a thick wool coat, slung on a scarf, tucked his boomerang into his belt and headed out the door.

Karata asked angrily, "Just where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to find out if what Jet wants us to do is legit."

His sister's blue eyes flashed, "We're supposed to be his guests tonight! Why are you questioning him?"

"Excuse me if I don't really feel like partying." The door slammed behind him.

With Sokka gone, the room seemed to shrink a little bit.

"I wonder what his problem is?" Katara mused aloud.

Aang prepared to mediate, sitting on the floor, "Perhaps you are both dealing with your mother's death in different ways, or maybe Sokka is threatened by Jet, either way I don't get his 'feeling.'"

"Pfft." The Water Tribe girl continued softly, "I'll leave you alone for awhile."

"Thanks Katara."

* * *

With hours to go until the party that evening, lots of pent up anger regarding her brother and his kind of crazy behavior and unresolved emotions towards the mysterious Jet, Katara knew she had to fill the time or she would go crazy. Wandering through the elaborate club, the petite waterbender found her way to a small patio that had a small natural spring running through it. It was a perfect spot to release some of her tension through waterbending.

She had been practicing for long enough to work up a sweat and had long ago removed her suit jacket when she felt someone watching her. Wiping her brow, she turned around, and asked, "Can I help you?"

A piece of straw flipped from one side to the other. "Here in the city, I don't get a chance to meet all that many benders. You're really talented."

"You sound as if you're surprised." Katara was a little disappointed. Has he just been flattering her up until now? Was it all an act?

Ignoring the comment, Jet unhooked his blades, slid down his suspenders, cracked his knuckles and said, "I haven't had a chance to spar today."

Katara smiled sweetly, "I'm sure one of the Fighters would be willing to help you with that."

"I want to fight you." The straw was still.

A current filled the small courtyard. Katara looked at what she was wearing. The navy suit that has seemed so cute this morning now seemed impossibly tight and she was tottering in the high stacked heels.

_You're not going to back out of a fight on account of your wardrobe, are you?_

Hardly.

Katara immediately put herself in an en garde stance. The Water Tribe girl had only recently committed herself to higher level water bending moves and hadn't fought anyone except Aang and her brother since obtaining a priceless scroll, and so was unprepared for the lighting quickness and agility that Jet seemed to possess. In the blink of an eye, he was at her side with the blades dangerously close to her neck. She gasped, tripped over her feet and fell over. Turning red, she was beyond mortified when Jet extended a hand to hoist her up.

"Thanks," she said, looking at the ground.

"You going to actually try this time? I'm not afraid to hit a girl, you know. The one time I tried sparring with Smellerbee and I didn't go all out, well, she almost castrated me."

Katara stifled a giggle, took a deep breath to calm her mind, kicked off her shoes and nodded seriously at Jet, "Ok, I'm ready."

The next hour passed quickly. Katara didn't even realize the passage of time until she quickly froze a puddle under Jet's feet when he was backing up to get traction. He slipped and ended up flat on his back. Katara used the moment to grab one of his swords. Victorious, she stood over him and asked, "Do you yield?"

Although Jet had won the majority of their duels that afternoon, he smiled up at her and said, "Let me think about it a moment."

When Katara realized he was using the moment to look up her skirt, she flushed and quickly stepped away.

Jet smiled and stood up, pulling out a battered pocket watch. With the straw twitching, he asked, "I've got to take care of a few things before the festivities this evening. See you tonight?"

Out of breath, Katara panted, "You bet."

As Katara worked through some cooling down excises, she wondered at Jet and 'their' situation.

_Wait a minute, are you basing a relationship on an hour worth of sparring?_

No, maybe, I don't know…

_It's times like these when I really wish there was another girl traveling with us._

Walking back to her room, she thought that there was no way they _could_ even have a relationship, because after she and Aang helped the Freedom Fighters, they would have to be on their way, intent on reaching the North Pole. Wistfully, Katara realized that in this war torn world, the thought of "settling down" with someone seemed next to impossible. The waterbender didn't resent traveling with the Avatar – Aang was her friend and after their weeks of travel, a comrade as well – but what if she, Sokka, and Aang teamed up with the Freedom Fighters and they all went to the North? Was it possible?

_Are you kidding yourself?_

Katara knew her momentary fantasy was impossible. Jet had worked hard for what he had here, in this place. He was obviously important and supported a number of different people. The brunette rolled over on her bed and hugged a pillow tight, wondering if there was some way that Aang could learn to stop time.

_Just for one night…_

Katara closed her eyes, exhausted from the intense fighting with Jet, vowing to herself that when she woke, that no matter what tomorrow was going to be about, tonight she would enjoy herself. With that final thought, she closed her eyes and promptly passed out…

* * *

Katara awoke to see Aang checking himself out in the mirror. 

"Where's Sokka?" she mumbled.

"I don't know, but do you think this is too much?"

With the exception of spats on his shoes, Aang had pretty much dressed exactly like Longshot.

Although slightly worried at her brother's whereabouts, Katara smiled at the young man, "No, you look great. I guess I slept longer than I meant to. I'd better get ready, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at the bar," Aang said with a happy smile on his face.

"I'll catch up with you soon."

"There was a bag that arrived for you. I left it in the wardrobe," Aang called on his way out the door.

Curious, Katara opened the large wooden door to find one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen hanging delicately from a hanger. It was midnight blue and in the height of fashion. Shorter than anything she had ever worn, the fringes on the dress seem to shimmer and sway like a river. There were silver heels to match and one small box that remained unopened. Katara opened the pink box and saw cream tissue paper. Digging through the paper, she pulled out a set of dainty garters and stockings and a delicate chemise. Katara immediately turned beet red. She had never received any sort of gift like this before. Stepping back to give herself some air, she noticed there was a note attached to the dress which read, "You won't have to spar in these tonight…"

Katara blushed harder. From she and Sokka's humble beginnings, she had never had anything like this. There hasn't been extra money, or ever a reason to get dressed up for anything. The Fire Nation had taken all that away…

_Not tonight…_

Tonight, Katara felt that her best retaliation would be to have an amazing time. In the bathroom, she had found cosmetics and had fun experimenting with the different looks.

_You wouldn't be trying to delay going to the party tonight, would you?_

No…

_Then get out there…wouldn't want to keep him waiting, would you?_

Not exactly…

_Well, if you take any more time in here, I wouldn't be surprised if found another girl to spend the night with._

That thought was enough to send Katara scurrying towards the bar. Walking in, the scene was better than her wildest dreams. Everywhere she looked, people were having fun. A band was playing a hot swing tune, glasses were clinking, people were talking and laughing. All the guests were dressed to the nines.

"You belong here," a voice whispered in her ear.

Katara didn't have to turn around to know who was speaking to her. She recognized the same smell from yesterday evening. She asked hesitantly, "Me?"

"Yes. You and Aang could do a lot of good for these people."

"Really?" Katara resisted the urge to lean back into Jet's hard body.

"I promise. Now, do you dance?"

Katara froze. While there were many fun and exciting things that she missed about her homeland, she had to admit that she was utterly clueless when it came to the dancing styles and steps she saw taking place on the dance floor in front of her.

Jet put a comforting hand on her bare shoulder, "That's ok. I'm a good lead. Shall we have a drink first?"

"Of course…"

Katara allowed herself to be led to the polished wood of the bar. The bartender immediately focused on Jet, "What'll it be, Jet?"

"A bottle of champagne, our finest!"

"Only the best for you, huh Jet?"

Jet's eyes darkened as he looked at Katara, "Yes."

Katara's cheeks pinked and she was glad Jet was busy gathering the bottle and glasses. Still following Jet, they made their way to the VIP section, walked past a smiling Pipsqueak and sat down at a secluded table for two. Katara winked and blew on the bottle which was instantly ice cold.

Jet raised his eyebrows, "That's a nice party trick."

Popping the cork, Katara squealed and Jet poured two glasses. Raising the champagne flutes, he said, "To the future."

"To the future."

* * *

Katara didn't know if it was the combination of champagne she has been drinking or the jazz band or the dancing, but when she and Jet got to her door, with a lot more confidence than she actually felt, the brunette slowly removed the straw from Jet's mouth, ran it across her own lips and dropped it to the ground. Jet's brown eyes grew large for the briefest moment, then slowly closed. Under hooded lids, he asked quietly, "Are you going to give that back?" 

"What do you think?" Katara blinked her ocean blue eyes innocently.

"Then, I think you're going to have to pay," he answered in a husky tone.

Jet's arm came up to lean on the wall beside her and his other hand he brought her in close. Dipping his head, the Captain of the Freedom Fighters kissed with a gentleness that surprised Katara. He pressed his lips to hers softly, taking his time until Katara felt his tongue urge her mouth open. From there things heated up quickly… Katara's hands went around Jet's neck and into the thick shock of dark brown hair. The hands that posessed all the dexterity during the sparring earlier today seemed never to be still over her body tonight. The Water Tribe girl had an unnatural need to feel Jet's skin underneath her hands. Still kissing him in the middle of the hallway, she slowly brought down the crisp white suspender straps, deliberately unbuttoned each of the buttons on his dark vest, taking time to caress his tight midsection. Going on instinct alone, she then untucked his shirt and ran her fingers over the hard, hot planes of his stomach. Whatever she was doing must've been the right thing, because she was rewarded with a groan from Jet that ended with her name.

"Katara!"

It wasn't Jet's voice that was calling.

* * *

_AN: Whew! Hot stuff. Please review!_

_So one or two chapters more…and I think you know how this is going to end._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: And I think this will almost do it…yeah, it was a little bit of a tease last chapter, but I never intended Jet and Katara to actually go anywhere. Maybe they might get another chance if I decide to write a Lake Laogai one shot…not sure._

_And for the record, this is not exactly what/how I thought this story was going to turn out. It was better in my head! But thanks for sticking around so far…_

_I borrowed actual lines of dialogue from the episode for this chapter._

I most certainly do NOT own the characters. Those guys work down the street.

**Speakeasy: Chapter 4**

"Get your hands off my sister!"

Most unwillingly, Katara separated herself from Jet. She ran a delicate finger over her very swollen lips and felt more drunk than ever…although she doubted it was the effects of the expensive champagne.

"What is it, Sokka?" his sibling asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Jet's plan isn't what you think it is!" Sokka panted, out of breath.

"Do we really have to talk about this tonight?" Katara asked, much preferring to getting back what (er, rather who) she had been doing. Jet possessively put a hand around the girl's waist.

Sokka's eyes glittered dangerously and he said in a quiet dark tone that Katara had never heard before, "I'm not going to ask again, Jet, get your hands off my sister."

Katara's eyes darted between the two young men. If it came to an actual fight, it would be a push, but she knew that Jet fought dirty and she wanted her brother in one piece when they reached the North. Slowly, and with an apologetic expression on her face, the waterbender backed away from Jet.

"So that's how it is, huh, Katara?" Jet's voice was cold.

Devoid of their shared body heat, Katara felt instantly freezing, as if all the warmth had been sucked out of the room. She put up her hands defensively, and replied honestly, "Jet, I need to hear Sokka's side of things. These are serious threats and I want to hear him out."

For the briefest of moments, Jet looked hurt, then he bent down slowly, picked up his missing straw stalk and walked casually down the hall, calling out behind him, "Take all the time you want. I'm going to see who's in my club, I'm feeling a little _lonely_. Come find me when he's done lying to you."

"But…"Katara choked back a sob, and Sokka looked menacingly at his sister.

When Katara finally found her voice she said, "This had better be worth it."

"It is."

At that moment, Aang came around the corner. Immediately sensing the tension in the air, he asked, "What did I miss?"

"Our room. Now."

Inside, with the locks secure, Sokka anxiously paced the room. Katara and Aang exchanged worried glances. It took a lot to get Sokka this worked up about anything. He was usually relaxed and calm…well, regarding anything except food.

Aang decided to go first, "What seems to be the matter, Sokka?"

Katara chimed in, "We were worried about you."

"Yeah, sure you were," he responded sarcastically. "Did you think you would find me in Jet's mouth?"

Katara flushed. Aang ignored the question, "So, are you going to tell us what's got you all upset or where you were all day, or are we going to have to guess?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Jet's 'plan' is well, he hasn't told us the entire truth." Looking at his sister he said, "Your boyfriend's a thug."

Katara crossed her arms, "What? No, he's not."

"He's messed up, Katara."

Aang spoke up in defense of Jet, "He's not messed up, he's just got a different way of life—a really fun way of life."

"Besides, what evidence do you have?" Katara asked.

In a clipped voice, Sokka answered, "Well, I guess I should give Jet _some _credit. So, a regiment of the Fire Nation _will_ be taken out, but what he didn't tell us was that it's at the expense of an entire Earth Kingdom village."

Katara was shocked, and said, "He wouldn't!"

Sokka put a comforting arm around his sister, "There are people living there, mothers and fathers and children. I didn't want it to be true."

Tears streaming from her eyes, Katara stood up, "I don't think that's true at all! You know what I think? I think you wanted something to be wrong with him! I think you were jealous when Jet just came in and saved us and you had to find a reason to…to…."

Given all that had happened in the last forty-eight hours, it was no surprise that Katara broke down into sobs. Aang put a comforting hand on Katara's and asked, "Well, let's hear the rest of the story."

Sokka said pleadingly, "Listen, Katara, I'll admit it that maybe it started out that way, but it certainly didn't end like that. The evidence I found today isn't good. Basically, he was going to use the combination of your airbending and waterbending skills to take out a dam that will flood an entire valley…including an unsuspecting and completely innocent settlement."

Katara got up angrily and began pacing, "I want to talk to Jet!"

Aang and Sokka exchanged a worried glance. Sokka said calmly, "Actually, that's not a bad idea…I want to hear his explanation. Maybe, there's a reason for all of this, maybe I'm wrong."

Katara asked hopefully, "Do you really mean that?"

Sokka put his hands on his hips, "As much as I don't want to admit it, I want to be wrong."

Aang smiled, "Thanks, Sokka."

Sokka moved to the door, "You two stay here – I'll go find him."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the elder water tribe sibling wished he hadn't made a promise to Aang and Katara. The Duke had led Sokka to a dark room with a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The pair walked in silently and witnessed a stripped down Jet harassing what seemed like a harmless old man. 

"What made you think you could come through here?!"

"I—"

"You do realize this is _our _territory?"

"I'm sorry, I—"

"Enough!"

Jet violently pushed over a chair, which clattered to the ground. In that moment, Jet seemed to become aware that there were other people in the room. Regaining his usually calm exterior, Jet, ran a hand through his shaggy hair and said calmly to Sokka, "This is how _we_ handle Fire Nation spooks."

Sokka's eyes narrowed, "But, he's just an old man."

The old man begged, "Please have mercy!"

Jet cracked his knuckles and walked out of the room, "Come on, Sokka."

Sokka stood his ground, "No, we're not going anywhere until I tell my sister and the Avatar the truth. You're exactly what I told them you were – nothing better than a street thug."

Jet pulled on his suspenders up slowly and said, "It's too bad, Sokka."

"Why's that?"

"If you would've just kept your fat mouth shut, I think we really could've been happy here. Too bad you had to go and wreck it."

"I'm not the one who wrecked it. I don't know how you sleep at night."

Sokka made a move for his boomerang, but quicker than the Water Tribe member could react, Jet used his shuang gou to lock the other young man's hands behind his back. The leader of the Freedom Fighters whistled low, and suddenly the Duke and Pipsqueak appeared at the door.

"Take him for a long walk, boys."

A meaty hand was clapped over Sokka's mouth before he could protest.

* * *

Sitting in their room, playing Gin Rummy, Katara and Aang could hear the bass and music from other parts of The Forrest. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Aang? Katara?" 

Katara was surprised as she recognized Jet's voice, "Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

Katara looked at Aang, who nodded his approval, "It's open."

Jet, shirt still slightly askew from the night's earlier proceedings, entered.

Katara smiled at the sight of him, and said, "Jet, I'd like to apologize for the way Sokka's been acting."

The straw moved over his lips slowly, "No worries, he's already apologized."

Aang looked up, interested, "Really? Sokka apologized?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I got the sense that maybe you guys talked to him or something."

Katara admitted shyly, "Yeah, I did."

Jet smiled encouragingly, "I guess something you said got through to him. Anyhow, he went out on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee."

Katara let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad he cooled off. He's so stubborn sometimes."

Jet's brown eyes twinkled, then looked at his pocket watch and said, "We're leaving in just a few hours. You guys should try and catch a few hours sleep."

He was almost through the door when Aang questioned cautiously, "So, what Sokka found out was all a lie?"

Jet smiled at the younger man, "Yes." And looking at Katara, continued tossing a wink flirtatiously her way, "Sweet dreams."

For about the fiftieth time that day, the water bender blushed.

* * *

It seemed like she had just closed her eyes and was dreaming sweet dreams of Jet, when Aang was shaking her awake, "Time to go." 

Katara glanced over to her brother's bed and was momentarily concerned to see that it hadn't been slept in.

_He's probably still out scouting…or at the bar making a new "friend."_

The waterbender dressed carefully, and even though it felt foreign, she pulled on a pair of men's trousers and pulled on her heavy blue parka that would protect her from the blustery elements during the day.

In the main room where they had all gathered the previous morning, Katara and Aang were joined by Jet, Longshot and the Duke. When they had all assembled, Jet pulled his hat down low, and said, "This is going to be a quick strike. Longshot and the Duke will act as lookouts and I may go head to check in with our scouts. Let's go."

As they piled in a nondescript car, Katara blushed as Jet helped her in, noting that he held her hand just a little longer than was necessary. She asked, "Have you seen my brother?"

The familiar straw flipped in his mouth, "They weren't due in for awhile. Nothing to worry about."

Satisfied, Katara snuggled down next to Jet and they took off. The brunette's heart was beating faster, but she couldn't tell if it was from her contact with Jet or the mission they were about to complete.

* * *

Across town, Smellerbee was pushing Sokka along, "Come on – get moving!" 

Sokka grumbled, "How can you just stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out an entire town?"

Pipsqueak answered, "Hey listen, Sokka, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says, and things always turn out okay."

"If that's how Jet leads, then he's got a lot to learn."

The trio walked along silently, until Sokka's quick mind came up with an escape for him. As they walked along, he noticed a number of grates and sewer hole covers…it would take a moment of distraction and some quick work of his boomerang, which was currently attached to Pipsqueak's waist, but if he could just…

Spotting what he hoped was the perfect grate, Sokka spun around and said, "Watch out!"

On instinct, Pipsqueak and Smellerbee flung themselves on the ground. As Pipsqueak moved his large girth down, Sokka's tied hands grabbed his beloved boomerang and he whipped it out, then took off running. Timing it perfectly, the weapon struck the grate which flipped up just as Sokka lept over it. Pipsqueak and Smellerbee, fast on his heels, fell into the sewer.

_Splash!_

Sokka looked over the hole and after getting his hands free, mock slauted the pair, "Better luck next time, guys."

With that, Sokka knew where he had to go.

_AN: It all ends next chapter. Please review!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Finished! I wish there could be more Jet fluffy goodness (I guess I could go back and put in a "dream sequence" in the last chapter), however, you'll have to blame Jet for wanting to take out an entire village as to why there isn't more fluffy citrusy fun. I'm not sure I'd want to get with him after that either…even if he is hot!_

_So, this is the end and not too bad an effort for my first try at the genre. Maybe it made me realize I should stick with what I know!_

_I do not own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After over an hour of driving, most of which Katara spent seeing how close she could get to Jet while he was driving without actually sitting _in_ his lap and trying not to turn completely pink when the hand Jet wasn't using to drive sat _almost_ innocently on her inner thigh. She could only hope no one noticed…and, as she shifted yet closer to him again, the Water Tribe member wondered idly just _why_ she hadn't taken the time to find a boyfriend in all her sixteen years. While it was definitely exciting to bend water, there really was no better feeling in the entire world then what she had experienced last night with Jet…

Pretending to look out the window, Katara drank in his masculine profile, trying to commit it to memory. Her vision was cut short when Jet pulled down an unmarked road. Turning off the headlights, the car crept along, and Katara's heart rate accelerated. Here, they were actually helping do something against the Fire Nation. It was a very empowering feeling…

"We're here."

All business, the group followed Jet's lead and slowly and cautiously made their way down a dark and overgrown path. Katara didn't need a map to tell her that there was a large body of water up ahead. She could already smell the element that was so much a part of her.

Nearing the site, but still within the protection of the forest, Jet pointed to the entrance of the dam and said, "So basically, I think if you two bend the water inside the pipes to the point where things almost break, then get yourselves out safely, then I think we can handle the rest," grinning dangerously, he continued, "The dam will burst and flood the valley below and take out the Fire Nation regiment. Duke and Longshot will be around if you need them and acting as lookouts and I will be overseeing things from the outlook above attending to some of the details. When you're done, it's very important that you meet up with Duke and Longshot, who will take you to a predetermined safe place out of the way of danger. Now, Longshot, you and Duke go ahead and 'clear' the way for Aang and Katara."

The Duke cracked his knuckles and laughed. Katara watched as the two Freedom Fighters went ahead. Aang, a bundle of nerves, danced around nervously.

Jet nodded and said authoritatively, "Go ahead, Aang, and see if they need any extra help. Katara will be along shortly."

Katara's heart beat erratically when Aang was out of sight. She had hoped that she might get some alone time with Jet, but since they were on a mission…

Without even having a chance to take a breath, Katara found herself in Jet's crushing embrace, with his tongue penetrating her mouth repeatedly. It was if he had instantly picked up where they were the night before. Katara's fingers pulled through his messy hair and then, just as soon as the kiss started, it was over.

"What was that for?" Katara asked, breathless.

Jet's eyes looked away, "For luck. Now go…I'll see you when this is all over and we're victorious. We'd be happy to call all of you Freedom Fighters."

Giving him an impulsive peck on the cheek, Katara nodded, then hurried down the path to find Aang.

* * *

After getting the 'all clear' sign from the Duke, quickly and quietly, Aang and Katra went about their task, willing the water within the pipes out. Over an hour later, a sweaty Katara could hear the entire structure starting to groan and there was water starting to leak out in various places. She looked at Aang and asked, "You think we've done enough?" 

"I think we've done all we can do. The rest is up to Jet and the Fighters."

Katara wiped her brow, "Let's go find Jet!"

"He told us to meet up with the Duke and Longshot…"

"Well, I think we got done early, anyway, I'm sure he'd want to see us."

Saying 'no' to Katara was something Aang always had trouble with, so he said, "Sure."

Walking out of the dam, instead of going back down the path they had originally come up, Katara and Aang cautiously crept along a rough trail that led up to a cliff overlooking the dam. Not finding Jet, they watched as four familiar people from the club unload what looked like explosives at the top of the giant concrete structure. Catching her breath and shielding her eyes, Katara looked down river and could see the unmistakable green and yellow flags of an earth kingdom village.

The breath immediately went out of Katara's lungs as she saw what was happening. She asked, "What are they doing?"

The wheels began to turn quickly in Aang's mind, "He's going to blow up the dam."

She replied, "What? No, that would destroy the town. Jet wouldn't do that."

Aang was already running towards the ledge to assess the situation, "I've gotta stop him!"

Katara sat down heavily, telling herself, "Jet wouldn't do that."

Walking up from behind them, Jet snapped his straw and said coldly, "Yes, I would."

"Why?" Katara's heart plummeted in her chest. Had she been so wrong in her feelings for Jet?

Jet put an arm casually around her shoulders, "Katara, you would too, if you just stopped to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother – we can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again. Sometimes there are things that stand in the way, but it's all for the greater cause. You have to understand."

"This isn't the answer!" Katara tensed up in his grasp.

Jet moved next to Katara and gently pushed one of her braids behind her ear. The contact sent a series of goosebumps from his now repulsive touch down her back. He said softly, "I want you to understand me, Katara. I thought you would get why—"

Backing away, Katara stood and released the water from her waterskin quickly and effectively knocking Jet on his ass. Aang came back to find a very different situation than when he left a few moments ago, "My glider—"

From the ground, Jet recovered enough to neatly use his shuang gou to pin and sneak Aang's glider to his own grip. With his dark brown eyes glittering dangerously, Jet said, "You're not going anywhere."

Aang put his hands up in a peaceful manner, "I'm not going to fight you, Jet."

Jet sneered, "You will if you want your glider back."

Wanting to draw Jet away from Katara, Aang rushed into the forest with the rebel hot on his heels and the glider tucked on his back. The leader of the Freedom Fighters attacked full on, Aang's Avatar status notwithstanding. Aang neatly and continually moved out of the way from the majority of the attacks, but once the fight entered into the trees – Jet's territory – the fight became a little one sided. As they fought high into the treetops, Aang and Jet both lost their balance, falling to the ground. Aang's glider came free, but landed closer to Jet than to its owner. Shaking off the fall, the Airbender slowly got to his feet. Jet, already recovered, began making a move towards him. Out of nowhere, the rebel is suddenly struck from behind by a whip of water.

Locking eyes with his former flame, Jet said, "Katara—"

Katara's eyes were ice cold as she responded, "Shut up, Jet!"

In a parody of yesterday's sparring match, the waterbender, relentless and mercilessly, forced attack after attack at Jet, who could only put up a short fight with his weapons against the onslaught of water. Soon, Jet found himself backed into a giant oak tree. Pausing for just a moment, Katara moved her hand gracefully and, in an instant, the water turned to ice, effectively pinning Jet.

Tears streaming from her face, Katara yelled, "Why Jet? I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me - you're sick and I trusted you!"

A call from nearby caused the pair to look up. Aang walked up, rubbing his head and glaring at Jet. With his straw drooping slightly, but a shit eating grin still on his face, Jet answered the call, whistling sharply.

"What are you doing?" Katara questioned.

In a mocking tone, Jet responded, "Well, Angel, you're too late."

Katara was horrified, "No!"

Grabbing his glider, Aang took off for the cliff. However, the young Avatar did not get very far. In the rough and tumble fighting with Jet, it seemed that his glider's left wing had broken, which sent the Airbender crashing into the earth below.

With a death stare sent to Jet, Katara hurried over to help her friend.

Aang looked up, a desperate and worried expression on his face, "Sokka's still out there – he's our only chance."

Katara looked horrified, in the commotion she managed to forget about her brother. Whispering aloud, she said, "Come on, Sokka. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Please be okay."

A burst of flame to their left instantly caught she and Aang's attention. Longshot had notched a flaming arrow and it was heading right for the dam. The ensuing explosion and catastrophic wave that followed erased any doubt in Katara's head that Jet was the devil incarnate.

She continued her thoughts, "All those people…"

The brunette wheeled around, intent on slapping the smug grin right off of Jet's mouth, "Jet – you monster!"

Even though the straw was sodden and drooping, Jet's evil smile remained. He said stoically, "This was a victory, Katara. Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe."

Aang cracked his knuckles loudly, "It will be safe – without you."

A loud whirring sound grabbed the trio's attention.. Katara was shocked to see a smiling Sokka standing in the open door of the hovering _Appa, _piloted by the able Momo.

"Sokka!" Katara had never been more glad to see her brother.

Sokka nimbly leapt down from the open door, and said, looking directly at Jet, "I warned the villagers of your plan, just in time."

Jet's eyes narrowed, "And the Fire Nation?"

Sokka casually flipped his sharp boomerang in his hand, "Remember the old man you beat up?"

"Yeah?" Jet grumbled.

"I told him to spread the word of your plans. He trusted me and the Fire Nation fled the valley this morning. All you've done today is cause millions of dollars worth of damage."

Jet looked at the Water Tribe member in disbelief, "Sokka – you fool! We could've freed this valley!"

Sokka clenched his jaw, "Who would be free, Jet? Everyone would be dead."

"Traitor," a desperate Jet spat.

"No, Jet," Sokka responded, "You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people."

"Katara…" Jet pleaded.

Katara's ocean blue eyes drew into slits. She calmly walked up and slapped Jet hard enough to draw blood and send the straw flying to the ground, "Goodbye, Jet."

_AN: So it's finished. Please review! I do wonder what would happen if Katara happened upon Jet in the future though…_


End file.
